Survivor: Antarctica
| returnees = heyjoshua (19) Gouldingx (20) MissPinkLegend (22, 37) YauManFan (25) Owlish (27, 30) DooplissForce (37) Mihai22 (40) | video = | bluray = antarcticabluraycover.png | previousseason = Survivor: Papua New Guinea | nextseason = Survivor: Visayas }} is the seventeenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 18 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Though there will be only one camp, there will still be two Hidden Immunity Idols, one for each tribe. However, these are only halves of the idol and the two halves must be combined together to form a functioning Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Returning Players:' Two returning castaways will join each tribe. *''One World'' Format: The two competing tribes, Krill and Ferrar, will be competing against each other while living together on the same camp in a more indefinite time. Moderators Contestants } |rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 | 8 |- | |'Runway B' "Scott" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 8 |- | |'Mion8978' "Micah" | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 7 |- | |'YauManFan' "Nick" | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |6 |- | |'MissPinkLegend' "Rhiannon" | | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |4 |- | |'Owlish' "Toby" | | |6th Voted Out Day 16 |5 |- | |'DooplissForce' "John" | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |4 |- | |'FaunzaEthereals' "Shiloh" | | | rowspan="11" |8th Voted Out Day 21 1st Jury Member |8 |- | |'IvanLaurence' "Ivan" | | |9th Voted Out Day 23 2nd Jury Member |6 |- | |'Angrist86' "Uli" | | |10th Voted Out Day 25 3rd Jury Member |7 |- | |'Gouldingx' "Ci'ere" | | |11th Voted Out Day 27 4th Jury Member |8 |- | |'Agonzo7988' "Andrew" | | |12th Voted Out Day 30 5th Jury Member |4 |- | |'Jamievdw101' "Jamie" | | |Evacuated Day 33 |3 |- | |'ChrissaTodd2' "Chrissa" | | |13th Voted Out Day 35 6th Jury Member |9 |- | |'Mindango' "Marc" | | |14th Voted Out Day 38 7th Jury Member |6 |- | |'heyjoshua' "Josh" | | | rowspan="2" |Runners-Up |12 |- | |'Mihai22' "Mihai" | | |1 |- | |'digitalpants' "JR" | | | Sole Survivor |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Jamie | | |— |— | | |— |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | | | |colspan="5" |- | | align="left" |Andrew |— |— | | |— |— | |colspan="2" | | | | | |colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |Ci'ere |— |— | | | | |— |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | | |colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left" |Uli | | |— |— |— |— | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | |colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Ivan |— |— | | | | |— |colspan="2" |colspan="2" |colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Shiloh | | |— |— |— |— | |colspan="2" |colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left" |John |— |— | | |— |— | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Toby | | |— |— | | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Rhiannon | | |— |— | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Nick |— |— | | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Micah |— |— | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Scott | | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Jimmie | |colspan="19" |} *All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote." Trivia * This is the first season since ''Isla del Sol ''to never have a tied vote. Links Antarctica Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons